The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban
by Celebrytie Aris Channas
Summary: Hermione Granger has changed maybe a little more than she should have. Draco Malfoy notices this, but isn't sure how to make her return to her normal state. Soon they are pushed together and may just fall in love. Characters from a book/movie are used. RR
1. Introduction

**Hey, it's me again!!! If ya don't know who I am, I'm Celebrytie Aris Channas. **

**Ok, some facts about this story:**

**Both of the main characters will seem out of character. Who knows about the others.**

**This comes after the 7****th**** book, minus the epilogue.**

**This story will probably be pretty weird/dumb, so it's pointless to send flames. **

**ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a fan of the actual Harry Potter books, but I do like the 3****rd****, 6****th****, and 7****th**** one. So why would I have written the books if I'm not a #1 Fan??**

* * *

**The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban. **

**By Celebrytie Aris Channas**

Hermione Granger, to Draco Malfoy, was insane. Or, she wasn't all there. And for some weird, insane reason, that made him hire her as his secretary. He had no idea why she acted the way she did, but he knew the actual Hermione Granger would never, in her wildest dreams, act the way she acted now.

After the war was over, she had broken her engagement with Ron Weasley. And she had more than one obsession. One was with candles; she burned them constantly at work. Another was lighting matches just to watch them burn after she had lit her candles, of which she had seven at the moment. Her last one was listening to Josh Groban all while she worked, unless Draco told her to concentrate on what she was doing. He wasn't sure what else she did when she went home, but the things she did at work drove him close to insanity, but never did he fire her.

She was still quite capable of doing everything she had done so well at Hogwarts, but she nearly always got distracted. Draco had to check on her every 20 minutes, which made his work slower.

Draco had one of the most boring jobs in the entire world. Not only did he correct all the papers and essays of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, he consulted businesses in the muggle world. It used to be at Hogwarts that all the teachers would correct the papers they assigned, but some teachers eyesight got worse, or they were plain lazy. So they got Draco Malfoy to do the job. But another reason he had the job was so people could keep an eye on him. Some teachers believed him a death eater and so he had accepted the job to ease their worried and troubled minds.

And now that all the necessary information has been given, this story will now begin…

* * *

**I do so hope you enjoyed that. I, personally thought it was a brief, but helpful introduction. Please leave a review to tell me how stupid you thought it was or what you liked about it and if you think I should continue. Thank you for reading!!**

**C. A. Channas**


	2. Staying On Focus

**Two Reviews!!! YAY!!! Ok, so I think I should keep going… if you really hate this story, and think it's pointless, go ahead and say so. I won't mind…because I know how you feel; I just don't have the heart to leave rude reviews. Here ya go!**

**The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban. **

**By Celebrytie Aris Channas**

**Chapter One: Staying On Focus**

* * *

At 7:00am on the dot, Draco Malfoy entered his office to go through his consulting lists. As he sat down at his desk, Hermione Granger danced into the room.

"Hey, Boss. What's up?" She greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Granger. Lots to do today." He said shortly. He stood, shuffled through some binders, grabbed three and held them out to her. "This is what your doing today."

She took them. " 'Kay, Boss." She turned to leave.

"Granger!" She looked back at him. "Make sure _all _of them are done today. And please, no Josh Groban. You need to concentrate."

Hermione's face scrunched up into a pout. "Aw, please?"

"Nope, I'm sorry. Maybe if you get those lists done though, I might let you." Draco sat back down and picked up his pen.

Her face lit up. "Okay, Boss! Thanks!" She hurried out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Draco sighed. What happened to the bright, efficient girl she used to be at school? Not that she wasn't efficient, she just didn't concentrate the way she used to. Why was she always so dreamy and hopeful? He opened a drawer and pulled out the Potions essays and began to correct and grade them.

Half-past 12, he stood, stretched, walked around his desk and opened his office door. Music drifted to his ears and he frowned.

"Granger!" he yelled.

She looked up from her desk.

"Yes, Boss?" she asked innocently.

"What music is playing?" he asked.

"Oh, it's Josh Groban's album Awake." She said cheerfully.

"But I said you couldn't listen to Josh Groban while you worked." He said angrily.

"I'm not!" She stood. "I'm listening to _Awake! _I'm not listening to the Josh Groban album."

Draco sighed and rubbed his face. "Don't listen to _any _albums of Josh Groban's."

"But, Boss, I'm done. You said I could listen to Josh Groban when I was done." She said, confused.

"URGH!!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU LISTEN TO!!!" He shouted. "I'm going to lunch." And with those final words, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione shrugged, then she opened a drawer and pulled out seven candles one by one. And then, reaching farther into the drawer, she pulled out a box of matches. She took a match, struck it against the sandpapery part and lit each candle quickly. And then with deep fascination, she watched the match burn, until it nearly burnt her fingers. After blowing it out, she put it in the garbage and put the matches away. And turned her attention to the flame of each candle.

Her smile was more than scary; it was a mad, insane look. It was a look of wanting, deep desire. The music played eerily in the background. And then she cackled, a high-pitched laugh that bounced off the walls. She stayed that way, watching the candles burn, playing with the wax.

She wasn't startled at all when the door banged open and Draco entered.

"STOP!" He shouted. And she slowly looked up at him, not wanting to take her eyes off the candles.

* * *

**HAHA!! I thought I should leave you in suspense. What did you think? Was that just freaky or what? I certainly thought it was, and I wrote it.**

**I would really appreciate a review, they keep me alive!**

**Your freakish writer,**

**C. A. Channas**


	3. The Hole In The Candle

**My friend was concerned for my mental health, and to tell you the truth, I feel **_**REALLY**_** bored, so if Hermione seems crazy, it will mean that I am going through a boring state in my life. Or I really, really, really need something to do besides sitting on the computer. It's really not healthy for me because I expect to be able to do it all day and then when I can't…well, I just need more book suggestions and all that. **

**Also, someone said that Hermione seems really out of character. Did you not read the author's note at the beginning of the story, my dear friend who wishes to remain unknown? **

**Well, I shall soon be kicked off the computer, so I'll write as much as I can for now. **

* * *

**The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban**

**Chapter Two: The Hole In The Candle**

**By Celebrytie Aris Channas**

Draco stared into Hermione's crazed eyes. "What is wrong with you?" He finally asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said before looking back at her candles.

"No, your not! You sit there, day after day, staring at your candles, lighting matches, and worst of all, you listen, every single second, to Josh Groban and every one of his albums. That is _not _normal. Especially for someone who used to be the brightest witch of this age. What is wrong with you?" Draco paced back and forth, looking at Hermione every few seconds.

"Nothing I want to share with someone who doesn't understand." This was the first time Draco had ever heard Hermione sound normal since he hired her.

"How do you know I wouldn't understand?" Draco asked leaning against his office doorframe.

"Because of who you are! You had the perfect life growing up! So I wouldn't expect you to understand." Hermione had stood and now stared at him angrily.

"And you think because my life was 'perfect'," He held to up two fingers on each hand to show quotation marks. "that I wouldn't understand anything you're struggling with right now?"

"I know you wouldn't." she said. She leaned over, blew out each of her candles and then put them back in the drawer. "If you don't mind, I'm going to have my lunch now." And then she hurried out the door and soon Draco heard her feet banging down the stairs.

He sighed and went into his office, closing the door behind him. He hadn't meant to get mad, but she was so frustrating. And what did she know about his life? Nothing, that's what! His life had been far from perfect. He sat in his chair and started correcting papers from Herbology class.

About two hours later, Draco was just finishing correcting the last paper when he heard a nerve-wracking sobs.

His head shot up. The sound was something he was _very _familiar with. His mother had often cried whenever hid father left to go someplace.

He stood and flung open the door. Hermione sat, tears streaked down her face, rocking back and forth, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"Hermione?" he spoke softly. "What's the matter?"

"My…my…" she sobbed. "One of my candles has a hole in the middle, so the candle won't burn." She cried harder, and rocked back and forth faster.

"Let me see." Draco came around to her side of the desk. She pointed a shaky finger at an off-white candle. He picked it up and examined it. She had burnt a shallow hole in it and then the makings of a new hole had started, and then a smaller hole went deep into the candle. He put it down and grabbed the box of matches. After striking a match, he tried to relight the wick, but it wouldn't light.

"I think that something must be wrong with the wick. I'm sorry." He said looking at the weeping woman.

She sniffled and looked up at him. "Can you come with me to buy a new one?" she asked, looking very much like a little girl with big brown eyes and pouty lips.

"Uh, uh, sure. I guess so. We can close up now." Draco said, not sure what he was doing. Hermione smiled a perfect grin, which to Draco, was a little crazy looking.

She stood, grabbed her purse and snatched his hand, and then with careless running, began to pull him out the door.

_Oh, great! What did I get myself into now? _Draco thought as she pulled him into a small shop five blocks away.

"This, Boss, is the only store in the world, that _only _sells candles. I'm their best costumer." Hermione informed him.

"I wonder why." Draco muttered under his breath. The day was just about to be the longest in his life.

* * *

**How'd ya like that? Boring? Weird? Interesting? As my friend mentioned, I must be having a mental breakdown. **

**PLEASE leave a review, I feel so lonely without them. **

**Your mental writer, **

**Celebrytie Aris Channas**


	4. The Long Walk

**Hey all!! I'm back, for a little while to give you another short (as always) chapter. Farewell to my friends and relatives on Everyone I know on here is making some kind of trip somewhere soon while I stay home and do who knows what.**

**Keep Our Site Safe, Report Abuse**

**WARNING: Avoid becoming a victim of scams and fraud! Beware of any deals involving wire transfers, cashier checks, money orders, shipping, or any promises of transaction protection, certification or guarantees. **

**Sorry, I saw that and decided to write it down. It originally came from Capital Press: The West's Ag Website.**

**I'm crazy. I'm tired. (Try keeping two hyper active kids under control) And I really am feeling better!!! My eyes hurt though. They do that a lot. Sorry, let's get on with the story. **

* * *

**The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban**

**Chapter Three: A Long Walk**

**By Celebrytie Aris Channas**

* * *

Walking through the whole store with Hermione picking up a candle and examining it every few minutes soon turned into three very long hours.

"Have you found one _yet_, Granger?" Draco sighed as he sat down on a bench. Hermione turned to look at Draco.

"Well, I have a few ideas. Why? Do you need to get home to your wife?" She asked, sounding a little rude.

"No. Granger," Draco sighed. "I don't have a wife, not even a girlfriend, if you must know." He stretched his legs out in the aisle.

She brightened considerably. "Then why are asking if I'm done?" She asked, a confused look coming over her face.

"What do you _think_?" Draco looked up at Hermione. "I'm tired from all this walking. And the music in this store is so…dull." Draco stood as Hermione continued down the aisle. "Why, I'm surprised that you haven't suggested playing Josh Groban's albums in here. I think they would listen to you seeing as you've been the only costumer in this store the whole time we've been here." He muttered sarcastically.

Hermione turned so sharply Draco nearly knocked her to the ground. He reached out just as she started to fall. Not even noticing Draco's hands on her waist she looked up at him, eyes full of excitement and a huge smile on her face.

"Why, Boss, that's such a brilliant idea!" She exclaimed. "I think I'll suggest it when we check out."

"And when will that be?" Draco asked, removing his hands from her waist.

"I'll go get the candle I want and then we'll leave." Hermione turned back the way she had been heading and walked to the back of the store. (They hadn't even been there yet) She pulled out a big candle. It was the size of a huge glass pickle or olive jar. It was a variety of different colors of purple. From light purple to dark purple, they swirled all around the large candle.

"This is my favorite." Said Hermione. "Look." She pointed to four wicks in the candle. "You light each of the wicks and they will burn around in a circle down until they all meet and then it's just one big wick." She explained.

Draco nodded, impressed. "That's amazing. Who thought up that idea?"

Hermione began walking to the front of the store. "Well, some lady I know told me they sold those kind of candles. I just had to find one." She said over her shoulder.

Draco followed her in interest. "What's this lady's name?" he asked.

"Shaylie Brans. She works here. Her and I are good friends." Hermione stopped at the checkout desk. "Shaylie, this is my boss, Draco Malfoy." A short, brown-haired girl with gold colored glasses looked up from her book. She smiled perfect white teeth at Draco.

"Is this the one you had a dream about?" she asked Hermione. Much to Draco's surprise, Hermione turned a bright shade of red.

"Uh," Hermione cleared her throat. "Yeah." Draco looked back and before at the two girls in confusion.

Shaylie took Hermione's money and handed back her change.

"I'll see you tonight, Hermione." She called as Draco and Hermione walked out the door, Hermione hugging her new candle to her chest.

"What dream was she talking about?" Draco asked.

Hermione again turned red. "Just a dream I had." She said quickly.

"Care to tell me about it?" He asked, the famous smirk of his appearing on his face.

"No, actually, I don't care to tell you about it. See you tomorrow, Boss!" She called over her shoulder as she turned the corner that led to her house.

Draco walked home by himself as he usually did, wondering what on earth Hermione could possibly dream about him that she didn't want to tell him. Well, he had ways of making people talk. He would start the process tomorrow at work.

As he walked up the steps to his house, he tripped on a step and was reminded how much his feet hurt from standing up and walking half the day.

* * *

**Aannnddd…That's the end of that chapter! How'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Boring? TOTALLY FANTASTIC???? Let me know in one of those 5 reviews I hope to get before the next chapter, which I will post as soon as I get 5 reviews. **

**Saladater!!! (See ya later!)**

**C. A. Channas**


	5. Making Plans

**Ok, so I was hoping that last chapter was a good chapter, but…not lots of people reviewed. Shame. Oh, well. I liked that chapter. Thanks to everyone who did review!!!**

* * *

**The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban. **

**Chapter Four: Making Plans**

**By Celebrytie Aris Channas**

* * *

Hermione walked home quickly, somewhat wishing the earth would swallow her into its center. Why had Shaylie even uttered a word about knowing _who _Draco Malfoy was? Even the dream wasn't that comforting. Yet, at the same time, it was. It was everything she wished for, but everything she had given up. She was very happy that Shaylie had not mentioned that today was her birthday. Her 23rd birthday, to be exact. If she had, Hermione had no idea what she would have done.

Hermione walked up the steps to her apartment and hurried inside. She set the candle on the mantle and reached for her box of matches. She had to be careful every time she lit her candles. If she were to forget, the landlord would kill her. Literally. He was a little too strict about things. The one time Hermione had forgotten to blow out her candles, the fire alarms had gone off and the landlord had almost kicked her out for upsetting every person in the same building.

Afterwards, Hermione had worked up a spell that put eyeballs on the fire alarms. If the eyes were to see a fire that was out of control, they would go off.

Now, as she lit the 45 candles that were scattered about her house, she couldn't help but feel tons better about her whole shopping trip with her boss. Shaylie would be here in about an two hours, which gave Hermione plenty of time to make dinner. Oh wait Shaylie was bringing dinner. And that gave Hermione nothing to do.

Well, actually, she could do a few different things. She hurried into the bathroom and started to fill the tube. She poured in an large amount of bubble bath and then hurried out. She went into her room, gathered her robe and a few other things-a CD player and all of Josh Groban's CDs'- and went back into the bathroom. After setting everything up, she was ready for her relaxation time.

* * *

Draco picked up a towel and began to rub his hair dry. That bath had been so relaxing. But now there was nothing to do. His thoughts had fled while he relaxed, but now they had returned. Nothing was happening tonight for him. Just as he was about to find something to eat, the doorbell rang. He sighed, then hurried to the door. After much deliberation, he had decided to give his house-elves a day off once a week. And today was the day they weren't here.

He pulled the door open and was surprised to find Hermione's friend Shaylie on his doorstep.

"Uh, hi." He greeted.

"Hey." She appeared unsettled and nervous. "Um…well, I want to…uh," she looked up at the sky and muttered, "This was not how this was supposed to happen." She looked back at him, which involved looking up at him because she was so short.

"Why don't you come in." Draco was a bit surprised at himself because this girl was obviously a muggle. But then, so was Hermione. But Hermione had never come to his home before.

Shaylie entered and Draco closed the door.

"Ok, so I followed you home, if that's why your wondering how I got here." Shaylie looked embarrassed.

"That's fine. Have a seat." Draco motioned to the sofa.

Shaylie sat. "Ok, so today is Hermione's birthday and well, I'm going over to her house to celebrate, but I was thinking more people would be more fun than just me." She smiled weakly and looked up at him.

Draco sat across from her on a plush green easy chair. "And inviting me would seem like more people?" he asked.

Shaylie smiled wider. "Actually, I was going to also invite her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and their families, but I don't know how to get a hold of them." Her smile faded and she looked at the floor.

Draco sighed. "Look, Shaylie, the thoughts really sweet, I'm sure, but as far as I know, she hasn't spoken to them since she started working for me."

"Oh." Shaylie sighed. "So, that would mean you wouldn't know where to find them, would you?"

"Well, maybe. But I don't know if she would even want them there." Draco studied the petite girl in front of him. "Shaylie." She looked up, disappointment clear in her eyes. "Do you believe in wizards?"

Her face turned to one of confusion. "Uh, well, kind of. Why do you ask?"

Draco shook his head. "Never mind. How's this, you go on to Hermione's and I'll try to find Potter and Weasley, ok?"

Shaylie's face brightened. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Malfoy! Thank you!" She jumped up from the sofa. Draco held up a hand.

"On two conditions." He said. She stopped.

"Um…ok."

"One, that you call me Draco. And two, what was the dream that Hermione had that you mentioned?" He looked at her steadily. Shaylie grinned as she started to pull the door open.

"She had a dream where she kissed you. More than once!" And with those words, she walked out the door.

Draco stared at the closed door in surprise.

_Kissed me? What's so embarrassing about that? _He wondered before realization hit him. She had never admitted hating him, but she had never said she liked him either. Did that mean she had a crush on him?

He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. He needed to go to The Burrow. With a prayer upward that he wouldn't be killed as soon as he knocked on the door, he Apparated to his destination.

* * *

"Do you realize it's been four years since Hermione left?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "I really can't understand why she won't talk to us. What did we do to make her stop communicating with us?" She asked as she sat down next to Harry.

"I'm not sure, but I think Ron had something to do with it." Harry said, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Ron." Ginny shook her head. "I'm not sure what he said or did, but I hate him for making Hermione leave!"

"Now Ginny, you can't hate your own brother. I don't think it was all his fault." Harry scolded.

"I know. But I miss her, Harry." She laid her head against his shoulder just as a knock sounded upon the door. They both looked at each other. Who would be calling on them at a time like this? Harry stood and went to open the door. Ginny watched his whole body stiffen.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he spat. Ginny gasped. Malfoy? At The Burrow? Why?

"Sorry, Potter." Came a deep drawl. "But I need to talk to you. And your wife, whom I believe to be the little Weasley girl."

Harry started to close the door. "No thanks, Malfoy."

"It's about Granger." Came a pleading voice that did not sound like Draco Malfoy's, but was. Harry stopped and Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Hermione?" She squeaked. She stood and pushed Harry out of the doorway. "Get in here and tell us!" Malfoy entered the house.

"As I'm sure you well know, it's Granger's birthday today. And her friend wants to have a surprise party. She also wants the Weasley's there."

"You know where Hermione is?" Harry asked.

"I usually know who my secretaries are, Potter." He said calmly.

"Hermione's your secretary?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah." Malfoy said, shifting slightly. "For the past three and a half years."

"Of course we'll come!" Ginny shrieked. "You can give me the details of her life later if she doesn't tell me." She grabbed her coat. "Come on, Harry!" she said, grabbing his hand. Harry sighed.

"What about Ron?" he asked.

"We'll get everyone else on our way there!" Ginny smiled. She looked at Malfoy. "Lead us on!"

* * *

**That chapter seemed long, but rushed. I hope it gets you more excited for the chapters that will be following.**

**Please review!!**

**C. A. Channas**


	6. Surprise Party!

**I'm back!! I'm not getting many reviews, but that's ok! (I'm not a poet, don't you know it!) 'Kay, so my friend, Tessie Anchors, is a relatively new person on so to speak. She has used its services before. But anyways, she wants people to read and review her story "What Have You Done". She says the beginning chapters may be a bit slow and boring, but she wants people to read it. **

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my stories!!!**

**Here goes…the story.**

**

* * *

**

**The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban**

**Chapter Five: Surprise Party!**

**By: Celebrytie Aris Channas**

**

* * *

**

As Draco, the Weasley's, and the Potters walked to Hermione's apartment, Shaylie joined them, holding a large gift wrapped in blue paper with pink flowers on it.

"Wow!" she said, looking behind her and Draco. "That's a large family." She looked up at his pale face. "Does that bother you or something?" She asked.

Draco looked down at Shaylie. "I've never been considered a friend of theirs." He said quietly. Shaylie looked surprised.

"Really? They seem friendly. Why wouldn't they get along with you?" she asked.

Draco sighed. "It's a complicated matter. _Maybe_ I'll explain it sometime." He said. Shaylie smiled.

"That would be nice." She turned to face the others at the bottom of the steps. "Welcome! I'd like to thank you for coming on such short notice. And I'd like to thank Mr. Malfoy for being such a nice person to get you for this party." Draco flushed while the others looked at him with mild surprise and respect. "Now, Hermione doesn't know that _any _of you are coming. She thinks it's just me." Shaylie explained what they were to do and then they began to quietly march up the stairs.

"Where did _she_ come from?" Harry whispered to Ginny and Ron.

"Malfoy mentioned a friend, didn't he?" Ginny whispered back.

Ron looked confused and nervous. "I hope she won't get mad at us." Ginny twisted her head to look at Ron.

"Why would she be mad at us? I'd think she'd be happy to see us."

"Think about it, Ginny. She left us without any notice whatsoever." Ron said.

"And I think it's your fault." She muttered. Harry nudged her quiet before she said anything else.

Nothing more was said. They had arrived.

* * *

Hermione had dried her hair and dressed in light pink sweat suit. She had painted her nails in the same color.

Humming Josh Groban's "You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)" song, she wandered into the living room and glanced at the clock. She frowned. Shaylie was late. She had never been late before. She settled onto the couch, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Just as she decided to watch Hannah Montana, the doorbell rang.

"_Finally._" She muttered and went to open the door. Shaylie stood, holding a large present.

"Hi, Hermione! Sorry, I'm late, but I had to get your surprise present ready." She stepped inside.

Hermione stared at her friend. "Surprise? Where?" She looked at her friend, trying to see something hiding on her person.

Shaylie jerked her head at the still open door. "Out there." She said.

Hermione moved to the door and stuck her head out.

"SURPRISE!!" A chorus of voices yelled. Hermione stared at friends who she hadn't seen forever. She turned her head to look at Shaylie's smiling face.

"What-how-you-" Hermione stuttered, looking back and forth between the people outside and Shaylie.

"Mr. Malfoy did it." Shaylie said. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked back at the crown outside. She scanned the familiar faces of everyone, looking for the blond hair.

"If he arranged it." Hermione said. "Then where is he?"

Shaylie came forward to look at the people outside. "He's not there?" She asked in disbelief. "How could he?" Shaylie shoved the gift into Harry's hands and began to descend the stairs. "I'll be right back!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Hermione stared after her friend, shook her head and turned to the others. "Come in, I guess."

* * *

Shaylie pounded on Draco Malfoy's dark green front door. After several minutes, the door opened to reveal an annoyed Draco wrapped in a green robe, his hair mussed up.

"Why are you not there?" she demanded. Draco's face darkened against the darkening sky. "You're supposed to be there!"

"You _think _I would actually be welcomed into that home with all those red-heads?" he said pointing in the direction of Hermione's house.

"Why on earth would you not be?" Shaylie asked.

"Because when I went to school with them, they _all _hated me. Even Hermione. If you think I would be welcome there tonight, than you've got another think coming!" He moved to close the door. Shaylie moved her hand and held it in place.

"I don't care _what _or why they hated you in school. That's all passed. If they don't let you in, then sure, you can go home. But until they do, you're staying there. Besides, it's Hermione's house, and you're her boss, you _should _be welcome." Shaylie stared up at Draco, defiance and determination on her face.

He looked back at her, then sighed. "I'll go get changed." He said quietly.

* * *

**That's all I'm to write tonight. I expect three reviews by Monday.**

**Saladater!!**

**C. A. Channas**


	7. A Frog and A Little Loneliness

**Ok, sorry it's been a while. I've been lacking sleep and my brain. Five chapters (now six) and 21 reviews. That's ok, I'm not really complaining. I just WISH I had more…**

**A new chapter for you…**

**

* * *

**

**The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban**

**Chapter Six: A Frog And a Little Loneliness**

**By Celebrytie Aris Channas**

**

* * *

**

Hermione looked up as Shaylie entered the house, followed by her blond haired boss, Draco Malfoy. He looked uneasy and a little mad. Shaylie must have said something to make him come though. He was looking around at the Weasley's and the Potter's. Hermione followed his gaze, which showed none of the others were paying any attention to him. She watched him sigh and wondered what was wrong.

She looked down at the gift Shaylie had dropped in her lap.

"Open it." She said.

Hermione smiled lightly and began to tear away the paper.

"What is it, Hermione?" she heard Harry ask, but she couldn't answer. She merely continued to stare at the square aquarium that was decorated with all the necessary equipment. Even a small package of crickets.

"Shay, you didn't." Hermione whispered, staring at the small firebelly toad.

"I DID!" Shaylie squealed, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, looking up at her friend in wonderment.

"Oh, I have ways." Said Shaylie with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione set the gift to the side and leapt up to hug her friend.

"She gave you a frog?" Ron asked.

Hermione giggled. "Yep, I've always wanted one."

It didn't take long for everyone to start giving presents to her. She tore open one after the other. As she looked around the pile of gifts, a quiet voice startled her.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." She turned to look at Draco. She had completely forgotten about him, and blushed hoping he wouldn't realize her thoughts. He tossed her a small, long, flat box.

"You didn't wrap it?" she asked.

"No time to." He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ok." Hermione looked down at the black box and pulled off the lid. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe it!" she gasped. "You…you…bought me…_these_?" she held up two tickets. "To Hawaii, no less!" She stood and came toward him. Draco's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, Granger, you don't need to thank me." He stuttered, backing up and hitting the wall.

She ignored his remark and enveloped him in a hug. A small smile crept onto his face and he returned the hug.

"Thank you." She whispered, her breath tickling his ear. "But who's the other ticket for?"

"Anyone one you want, as long as it's not anyone with red or black hair."

Hermione pulled back.

"That would leave you and Shaylie." She observed.

"They don't have to be in this room." He pointed out. "You have six weeks to decide who to take with you." He released her from the hug, and Hermione felt something in her heart.

_There's a burning in my chest_

_I do not know this feeling_

_It makes my toes tingle_

_And my heart pound loud_

_What is this feeling?_

Draco walked over to Shaylie and said something to her. She nodded. He said something else, and she looked startled, but nodded again. And then Draco left.

Hermione was curious, but didn't have a chance to ask Shaylie what he had wanted until after everyone had left and they were cleaning up.

"He asked me out to lunch tomorrow." Shaylie answered.

"He what?!" Hermione dropped the garbage bag she was holding and stared at her friend.

"You know what I said." Shaylie said, picking up the bag Hermione had dropped and put it in her hands.

_My head is light_

_My heart's held tight_

_What is this?_

_What is this?_

_What's this feeling?_

Hermione lowered her eyes. "Have fun." And with those words, she left the house to put the garbage in the dumpster. She waited until she was sure Shaylie had left the house and went home before she came back to her house.

She wasn't sure why she was so upset about Shaylie having a date and her not.

_It's because it's with Malfoy. _She realized. _Shaylie must really have impressed him. _Hermione froze on her doorstep. _Maybe she persuaded him with a…kiss. _The thought came unbidden to her mind. She shook her head, shaking it from her mind.

* * *

The next day, Hermione walked to the office at lunchtime. As she passed a fancy restaurant, she happened to look in the window and what she saw did not make her happy.

_There's an aching in my heart_

_Whenever I see you with her (someone else)_

_I do not know this feeling_

_It makes my head spin_

_And my heart pound loud_

_What is this feeling?_

Hermione stopped and stared. Draco Malfoy sat across from Shaylie. They were leaning toward each other, getting closer and closer. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and didn't open them for a long minute, keeping the tears from falling.

Why was she feeling this way? Malfoy had never done anything to make her think he was any nicer than he had been in school. No, that wasn't true. He was a lot nicer. He never called her mudblood anymore, only Granger. And he didn't make rude comments about her. He was a lot nicer. Hermione sighed and opened her eyes and walked out of view of the window. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Malfoy's number.

"Hello. This is Draco." His voice made her shiver.

"Hi, this is Hermione. I'm not feeling so well, can I skip work?" Hermione did indeed not feel better anymore. She could feel a headache coming and her stomach was in knots.

"Are you okay?" His voice was low with concern.

"I should be fine. I just don't think I would be able to work well." Hermione told him.

"Sure, go ahead. Call me tomorrow if you feel worse."

"Thanks." Hermione snapped her phone close not bothering to listen to his farewell words. She turned into an alley, looked around for signs of life, and after seeing none, Apparated home.

* * *

Draco closed his phone with a confused look on his face.

"She hung up on me."

"Who?" Shaylie asked.

"Granger." He answered.

"What did she want?" Shaylie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"She wasn't feeling well. She's not coming to work."

"Funny. She was standing outside the window a second ago. She could have just come in and told you." Shaylie said, motioning her head to the window.

Draco looked towards the window and his stomach twisted in a way he had never felt before.

_My head is light _

_My heart's held tight_

_What is this?_

_What is this?_

_What's this feeling?_

"She was here?" He asked, looking at Shaylie. She nodded.

"Why do you call her 'Granger'?" She asked. He hung his head.

"It's what I'm used to calling her." He said.

"Why?" Shaylie picked up her drink and took a sip.

"We weren't friends in school." Draco said shortly.

"Tell me about it." Shaylie ordered, pushing her plate away and looking at him.

Draco sighed and began to tell the long story of him and the Golden Trio's many fights and arguments, leaving out everything that had to do with magic. He changed things that weren't considered real and gave them the closet description that fit an animal in the muggle world.

"She punched you?" Shaylie asked in surprise, interrupting his story. "She doesn't seem the type."

Draco nodded, rubbing his cheek. "She did." He continued the story and when he finally finished, Shaylie was eating cheesecake.

"Wow. That's some past." Shaylie said. "Tell me, why'd you ask me out?"

Draco was surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I could never fall in love with you. Especially since you don't attract me."

Draco was stung. "No attraction whatsoever?"

Shaylie nodded. "None. Sorry."

Draco leaned back in his seat. "Then I guess I was mistaken."

"About what?"

"I thought the reason you came to get me last night was because you were."

"No." Said Shaylie leaning forward in her seat with an angry look on her face. "The reason I came to get you was because you needed to be there. No one can miss the fondness between you two."

"What?!" Draco's eyes popped open and he sat up straight. "What fondness?"

"Every time you look at each other, I see something in both your guys eyes, but something keeps you from getting together. And I don't think it has anything to do with your past." With those words, Shaylie stood. "Thanks for lunch, but I'll only ever be a friend." She walked out the door. Draco slouched against the seat as the waiter came to give him the check. He paid and then left the restaurant with his heart in his throat.

* * *

Hermione was sleeping when there was a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes and then shot out of bed. Throwing on her room, she ran to the front door and wrenched it open. Draco stood before her, looking at the ground. Then he lifted his head and smiled.

_You look at me and smile_

_I don't know what to do_

_I feel my heart pumping_

_My knees are weak_

_I feel do dizzy_

_When you look at me_

"Hi. You said you weren't feeling well. I came to see if you needed anything." He said in a quiet voice.

_My head…_

_My heart…_

_What…_

_What's this…_

_Feeling?…_

Hermione smiled and then crumpled, nearly landing on the floor before Draco caught her. He carried her inside and laid her on the couch. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Hermione opened her eyes.

_My head is light_

_My heart's held tight_

_What is this?_

_What is this?_

_What…is this…_

_Feeling?_

_My head is light_

_My heart's not moving!_

_What is this feeling?_

_What is this feeling?_

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco asked softly.

_Is…_

_It…_

_Love…?_

Hermione's eyes widened and then she broke down into tears. Hard, shoulder-shaking sobs tormented her body.

Draco didn't know what to do.

* * *

**I had to end there. My arms are hurting. I do believe this is the longest chapter I have ever written for fanfiction. **

**Please review!!**

**C. A. Channas**


	8. Leave Me Alone!

**So, guys, how did you like that last chapter? **

**I forgot to mention. I wrote that song. Sorry if you guys were trying to find it and listen to it. It just sprang into my mind Sunday night and as I thought about it more, I realized it fit with this story. **

**I was waiting for somebody to ask who wrote it, but no one did. **

**Here ya go.**

**

* * *

**

**The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban**

**Chapter Seven: Leave Me Alone!**

**By Celebrytie Aris Channas**

**

* * *

**

Draco wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to do something. Slowly he moved his arms until they circled Hermione's small shoulders.

"It's okay, Granger. It's okay." He whispered.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him, her head buried into his chest.

"It hurts too much." She mumbled. "I can't stand it any longer."

Draco rested his chin on her forehead. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Hermione pulled away, but kept her arms around him. "I can't stand seeing you with someone else, and I can't keep wanting to be with you. It's not supposed to happen! I was just supposed to be your secretary. Nothing more. You weren't supposed to mean anything to me. But then Shaylie walks in and you guys are together. And I can't stand this loneliness!" She ranted, not moving her eyes from his face.

Draco stared back at her, not really understanding what she was saying. His eyes traced her moving lips. And then he moved closer.

"I'm not supposed to-" Hermione couldn't talk anymore because Draco unexpectedly captured her lips with his own. Hermione's heart pounded loudly against her chest. What was he doing?

Hermione pulled away. "Why on earth are you kissing _me_?" She shrieked, pushing him towards the door. "Go kiss someone who _wants_ to kiss you!" and with those words, she flung the door open and shoved him outside, and slammed the door in his surprised and hurt face. She locked the door, sealing it with a spell. And then she collapsed against it, tears streaming down her face.

Everything she wanted was on the other side of the door. And she didn't want it.

* * *

Draco stared at the door before him before banging on it. 

"Granger, let me back in!" he shouted so he could be heard by her.

"No!" she shouted back. "Leave me alone!"

"Please…Hermione. Just let me back in." his voice quieting.

He didn't expect an answer. "I can't." came a whispered reply. "I can't."

Draco's shoulders slouched, and he turned, defeated. And then, gathering a ragged breath, he went down the stairs and back to his home.

"I'll be here if you ever need me." He mumbled to himself, knowing she couldn't hear him.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stay here any longer. Standing up, she whipped the tears from her eyes and then waved her wand, making everything begin to be sorted into piles of a certain category. Her candles arranged themselves in their box and her clothes went into her suitcases. Her CD's and CD player went into a box; dishes and kitchen accessories went into their appropriate boxes and the eyeballs on the fire detectors disappeared. The furniture shrunk and went into a larger box. Everything was soon packed. But Hermione had one more thing to do before she left. 

She went into the bathroom and opened the makeup box. She pulled out a few items and began applying them. Several hours later, with the help of magic, a new woman stood before the mirror.

Straight black hair had replaced the brown curly waves of hair. Her face was clear of any freckles. Instead it was smooth and pale. She was taller and skinnier. She had high cheekbones and high eyebrows. Her eyes were a pale blue.

"Teliqua Lockwood." She whispered. "That's who I'll be."

She waited until 1 in the morning before casting a spell on the boxes. They moved swiftly into her car, shrinking if they wouldn't fit.

Hermione Granger's life was officially over. Teliqua Lockwood's had just begun.

* * *

**That was a bit of surprise, wasn't it? I didn't really expect that, but I hope you like it. If not, let me know your angry feelings.**

**Celebrytie**


	9. Finding Out And Trying To Forget

**Ok, so, do you like how fast I'm updating? I'm not…I don't get as many reviews. But you guys who review, thank you so much!! It's hard to tell how many chapters this story has left, but it will keep going until it stops.**

**Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eric Landry or Belle. (From Beauty and the Beast: A Latter-Day Tale) or any of the Harry Potter characters. Nor do I own Emma and Andrew Davidson, or Michael or Catharine or Mark (From _To Have Or To Hold, by Josi S. Kilpack_). I also don't own Utah or any of the cities inside of it. Just Shaylie Brans.**

* * *

The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban

Chapter Eight: Finding Out and Trying To Forget

By Celebrytie Aris Channas

* * *

Ginny walked up the steps and knocked on Hermione's door. She waited a minute and then pushed the strange button Harry called a doorbell. She could hear it's chimes inside the house, but no one answered. She tried the door handle, and she was surprised when the door opened. She poked her head inside.

"Hermione?" She called into the house. "Are you home?" She stepped into the house.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice demanded from behind her. Ginny whirled around to see Hermione's friend Shaylie standing in the doorway.

"I'm Ginny. I was at the party a few days ago." Ginny explained.

"Oh, yes. I remember you! Isn't Hermione here?" Shaylie asked coming into the apartment.

"I don't think so. What happened to all her stuff?" Ginny asked. Shaylie looked around the room.

"I have no idea. She wasn't feeling well yesterday, maybe she went somewhere."

"But why would she take everything with her?" Ginny asked.

"Good point. Let's go talk to Draco." Shaylie turned and started down the stairs.

Ginny looked around once again, and then followed the short girl who was already far ahead of her, closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

Draco was sipping hot chocolate when the doorbell rang. He sighed. More people had shown up at his house in the past week than they normally did in a year.

A house-elf entered the room.

"Miss Brans and Mrs. Potter to see, sir." She squeaked.

Shaylie and Ginny. "Send them in." He sighed. The two women entered the room.

"Where did Hermione go?" demanded Ginny.

Draco shot out of his chair. "Hermione's gone?"

Shaylie nodded. "We were at her house and she wasn't there. Everything in her house is gone!"

"Are you sure she's gone?" Draco asked.

"Come and see for yourself." Ginny said, turning to walk out of the room. Ginny looked out of the room and then looked at Shaylie, then turned back. A second later she was handing a letter to Draco. "This was on the table in the front entry way." Draco took it and opened it.

_Draco, _

_My deepest apologies, but I must retire my job as your secretary. Something came up and I can't work for you anymore. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime in the future._

_Hermione Granger_

Draco looked up and handed the note to Ginny, feeling empty inside.

"Why would she leave so suddenly?" Shaylie asked. Draco shook his head. He was pretty sure he knew, but he wasn't about to tell.

"Sorry, ladies, for cutting this short. But I have work to attend to." He said reaching for his suit jacket and slipping it on.

"You're not going to do anything?" Ginny cried, anger crossing her pretty face.

"Nothing that concerns you." Draco said, a little rudely.

"Then you're still that same arrogant, selfish boy that you were in school!" She yelled.

"No, I'm not!" Bellowed Draco.

"Prove it!" Ginny hissed, stepping forward and slapping him across the face. Draco drew back, shocked. He started to pull out his wand, but remembered Shaylie was in the room, watching wide-eyed at both of them. Ginny ran out of the house and Draco was left facing Shaylie.

"I…I'll just be going to work then." Draco said, moving towards the front door. Shaylie followed and grabbed his arm just before he stepped outside.

"Are you really not going to find her?" She asked.

"There's nothing I can do. It's her life, and I have no control over it." He said, looking down into Shaylie's brown eyes.

Shaylie nodded. "I understand." She started down the steps and Draco watched her disappear down the street. He turned back into his house and closed the front door.

"Dory," he called to his house-elf. He pulled a paper from his coat pocket. "Take this to Professor McGonagall. I do believe my vacation is in order. Tell the other house-elves to prepare my bags."

"Yes, sir." Dory took the paper, snapped her fingers and was gone.

Draco, meanwhile, went to his muggle job and notified his boss to let him know what he was doing.

"A month? Draco, are you sure?" His boss, Eric Landry asked. Draco nodded.

"Yes, I share a summer home in Utah with a friend and I want to put it to use." Was Draco's excuse, but not a lie.

"But it's fall, Draco. It will be just as cold there as it is here." Eric said.

"That's ok. I just want a break." Draco sighed.

"Ok then, we'll see you back next month then." Eric turned when his wife, Belle entered the room.

"Hi, Draco!" She greeted cheerfully before going over behind Eric's desk to talk to her husband.

"Hi, Belle. Thanks, Eric. I'll see you both next month." Draco turned to leave, but was stopped when Belle spoke again.

"I got a letter today from Hermione Granger. She says she's quit. Do you know why, Draco?" Draco didn't look back.

"No, I don't, but I wish she had stayed." And then he hurried out of the room.

* * *

Hermione finally settled in a townhouse in Payson, Utah, before going to Provo to look for a job. She wasn't sure if there were any witches or wizards in Utah, but she was hoping this place would give her a chance to erase her old life.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione stood on the doorstep of a large mansion, with a young woman staring at her.

"Hi, I'm Teliqua Lockwood. Your advertisement said you're in need of a cook?"

"I'm Emma Davidson. Actually, it's our friend Mark who's looking for a housekeeper and cook. Come on in. He's here right now."

Hermione stepped into the large entryway. Emma led her to a living room and told her to wait. "You can play with the children if they aren't too shy." Then Emma left the room to go get Mark.

The children crept out from behind the couch opposite Hermione. Hermione smiled. "What are your names?" She asked.

The girl stood up. "I'm Cate and this is Michael." She said, motioning to the younger boy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Teliqua."

"Teka." Michael said, full of enthusiasm for such a small child.

"No, Michael, it's Til-I-qua." Cate pronounced to her brother.

"That's quite all right, you can call me Teka." Hermione smiled at the two children just as Emma entered the room followed by two tall dark-haired men.

"This is my husband, Andrew." Emma said, motioning to the shorter of the two men, but he wasn't much shorter. "And this is Mark." Mark stepped forward and shook Hermione's hand.

"I'm Tel-" Michael cut off Hermione.

"Daddy! That's Teka!" He said, running to grab his dad's legs.

"Is she now?" Andrew said, picking up the young boy.

"Teliqua Lockwood." Hermione finished. Cate came to stand in front of Hermione.

"But you said we could call you Teka!" she said.

"You can." Hermione assured the girl. "But I don't know if everyone else wants to call me that." She explained.

Cate nodded. "Ok." Hermione looked up at Mark, who was studying her carefully.

"I came for-" once again Hermione was cut off, but not by Michael.

"You're hired." Said Mark. Hermione was stunned.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. "Do you want to come with me to see the house?"

"Uh, sure." Hermione followed Mark, turning back to wave at the children and their parents as Michael yelled good-bye.

As they drove to Mark's house, he told her what she would be doing. "My friend is coming from England to stay for a month, he's used to good food. I hope you can cook well."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I was always told I was a good cook. I'll have to practice on you, I guess, before he gets here."

"How did you get to Andrew's house? I didn't see a car." Mark asked suddenly.

Hermione was relieved. "I walked actually, I don't have a car yet."

"Oh, well, my house is a little far from the Davidson's. You can have my old car."

"Oh, well, um… thank you." Hermione didn't know what to say at first, but decided to accept.

Mark exited the car and Hermione followed. He led her around the house. He led her through a hall, pointing out his room. "This other room will be the one Draco uses." He said pointing at a closed door. Hermione stopped.

"Who?"

Mark turned. "Draco Malfoy. He's the friend that's staying here."

Hermione smiled. "You didn't tell me his name before. I wasn't sure who you were talking about." She explained.

_But now I know exactly whom you're talking about now._ She thought to herself. She just hoped he wouldn't see through her disguise.

* * *

**Ha! Were you expecting that? I bet you _weren't. _That's ok.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Celebrytie!**


	10. We Meet Again, But You Don't Know That

**So sorry I haven't written in a while. But I'm sure you haven't been waiting. I can tell by how many reviews I get that this story is interesting, but no one really cares when I update. (Please ignore my mood, I read a very exciting book, but it left me feeling quite empty and now I'm just not sure about myself.)**

**So I'll continue on with the story. The last few chapters have been a bit longer than I've expected, so if this one's short, it's because I'm feeling lonely.**

* * *

The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban

Chapter Nine: We Meet Again, But You Don't Know That

By Celebrytie Aris Channas

* * *

Hermione arrived at work the next day and smiled when Mark entered the kitchen.

"Draco's coming in today. I hope that won't be a problem." He told her.

Inwardly, Hermione shivered and couldn't help worrying about her disguise. But for Mark, she smiled and said,

"I just hope my cooking's good enough for him."

"Well, I don't know about Draco, but I know I loved it." Mark said, winking at her.

Hermione smiled faintly. "Thanks. What time is he supposed to arrive?"

"In about an hour. I won't be here. I have to go in for a meeting and am just leaving. But you know where his room is and so it should all be good." Mark turned to exit the room. "See you at five." And then he left, leaving Hermione to herself.

Hermione had just put the pepperoni pizza in the oven (She had made it all herself) when she heard the door open and a familiar voice call out for Mark. She whipped her hands on her apron and went towards the front hall.

Draco stood by the door, soaking wet.

"Goodness, is it raining outside?" she asked in surprise.

Draco scowled at her. "Yes, aren't I proof enough?" Hermione knew she had to stay in her new character.

"Well, it isn't my fault!" she said. "I'm Teliqua Lockwood, by the way. I'll show you to your room." She picked up two of his suitcases and turned to the stairs. "Follow me, if you will."

She heard Draco following her, but made no move to acknowledge him. She went to his room and pushed the door open. She set down his suitcases and turned to him.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" she asked.

Draco sighed. "I bet Mark didn't hire you to give him massages, did he?"

Hermione managed a small smile. "No, I'm just here for cleaning and cooking. Sorry."

Draco brightened. "Food? Why don't you fix me a small snack while I shower and then we'll talk about the back massage." He turned and walked over to the bed, throwing the suitcase he was holding on top of it. He opened it and Hermione quickly left the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Draco tromped down the stairs and found the housekeeper in the kitchen.

He sat himself down on a barstool and watched her pour nacho cheese over corn chips. She set the plate in front of him.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"Got any hot chocolate?" he asked. She smiled, and Draco found it familiar, but he wasn't sure were he had seen it.

"I do. Don't tell me you're still cold from outside?" she joked. He smiled back at her.

"Maybe." He answered. He watched as she set some water to boil on the stove.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked.

"Teliqua." She answered. Draco noticed she seemed a little nervous. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a can of hot chocolate. She filled a mug with hot water. "How many cups?" she asked.

"Three." Draco answered. He watched as she poured three cups of hot chocolate into the cup.

"Do you want to stir it?" she asked.

"Sure." She placed a spoon and the mug before him.

"So, what brings you out to Utah?" she asked.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes against the pain. "To make a long story short, I fell in love and the girl left," he snapped his fingers. "just like that." He opened his eyes to find Teliqua looking at him with troubled eyes. "I should have known better." He muttered.

"You don't regret telling me do you? I didn't mean to pry." She backed up and looked upset.

Draco smiled tightly. "No, your fine. But I'm kinda mad at her."

Teliqua smiled at him. "I guess you could say I had the same problem. But the guy I liked never liked me back." Silence reigned in the room, until they were both startled by Mark banging into the room.

"Man, that rains powerful!" He stopped talking when he spotted both Teliqua and Draco staring at him. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything…" he said, a slight gleam in his eye.

Teliqua shook her head. "No! We were just talking about…stuff."

"Ah, I see. Fill me up a cup of hot chocolate, will you, Teka?" He winked at her.

Draco looked confused. "Teka?"

Teliqua smiled and explained how she had received the nickname. Draco shook his head.

"I'll have to meet this family, Mark. They sound relaxing. And I need relaxation." He turned to Teliqua. "Which reminds me of that back massage…"

* * *

**And there ya go! That's all I felt like writing at the moment. Please leave an honest review!**

**Celebrytie**


	11. Lost In My Thoughts

**Ha! Sorry about my not updating! I've been working on my (soon to be) job. (About 5-6-7-8 years from now) If we did the math, all would be figured out.**

**Can anyone guess the THREE things I want to be when I grow up? NO? Oh, well, just guess.**

**Here's the story.**

* * *

The Obsession With Candles, Fire, And Josh Groban

Chapter Ten: Lost In My Thoughts

By Celebrytie Aris Channas

* * *

Draco sighed as Teliqua rubbed his back.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" he murmured.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said softly. "Are you sure you don't want some relaxing music?" she asked.

"Well, what would you have me listen to?" he asked.

"Um, well, music I find relaxing would be the Lord Of The Rings soundtracks, Josh Groban, Jenny Philips… I can't really think of anymore at the moment." Teliqua started to scratch Draco's back when he rolled over.

"Josh Groban? You listen to him too?"

Teliqua nodded. "Whom do you know that listens to him?" she asked, sounding a little strained.

"Well, I know my secretary did. Before she left." Draco said. "I want to hear what she finds so amazing about him."

Teliqua stood. "I know for a fact Mark doesn't have Josh Groban. I'll go get my CD case out of his- _my_ -car." Draco watched her walk down the hall.

She was so familiar, yet so different from someone he knew. Hermione. Where on earth had she gone? What had made her leave? Maybe having the Weasley's show up for her birthday wasn't what she wanted. Did she feel uncomfortable around too many friends? So deep in his thoughts, Draco didn't hear Teliqua come into the room and put a CD in the player. He startled when music came to his ears.

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
that keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
and thoughts are all I have to do_.

Teliqua moved to Draco's side and continued to massage his back. Draco allowed the music to envelope his mind, melting out all of his thoughts.

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
and called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain._

Now Draco understood why Hermione listened to Josh Groban. Not only was his voice very relaxing, but also the music and words made everything seem like there was peace in everything. No one was fighting; no one was hurting. It made life seem like it could be paradise. If only it was all true.

_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
and let the outside slowly die._

Draco wished Hermione's life to be everything she wanted it. Even if it meant erasing herself from the world. Even if it meant he was in it. Although Draco used to think she was an annoyance, a know-it-all, a brat, and a mud-blood, he knew now, she was just a person. Someone like him. Someone who didn't want the world to bother her. But Draco still wished she was here.

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
and called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain_

Draco was reluctantly willing to let go. He had no control over her choices. He couldn't make her do what he wanted her to do.

"I'll let you go." He whispered into the air, unaware of Teliqua. "Your not mine and never will be."

_Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down_

Draco was asleep by the time the next song started.

-

**The song is "Remember When It Rained" By Josh Groban. I was going to do 'You Raise Me Up" But it didn't seem to fit. Maybe next time.**

**I just couldn't seem to write anymore. Everything was… too weird. Plus I'm feeling confident I won't ever write a good book.**

**Till next time,**

**CCB.**


	12. Thinking

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating!! You won't believe what I've been through. Curse these emotions! (NOT! I love my feelings ) Well, this is going to be short. BIG SURPRISE, I know!**

**TMYLMS (Tell me you love my stories!)**

**

* * *

**

**The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban.**

**Chapter Eleven: Thinking**

**You should know who I am by now….C.A.C**

**

* * *

**

Hermione froze when she heard Draco whisper those words. Shaylie left him? Shaylie didn't even date! She just sat in a candle shop all day. How many men –besides Draco- went in there? None, Hermione was pretty sure.

Hermione watched Draco sleep as she continued to rub his back. The music had grabbed a hold of her and she was lost in her thoughts. Thoughts about Draco, Shaylie, and herself.

She was wondering what Shaylie had done to so quickly break Draco's heart. It didn't seem possible. They had only known each other for a week or so. A thought that maybe they were just friends occurred to Hermione, but she pushed it aside. Draco didn't take friends out on dates. Did he?

"Hey, Teliqua?" a whispered voice came from the doorway. Hermione turned to look at Mark. "I know he needed that, but I was wondering if perhaps you could fix my a light dinner?"

"There's a pizza in the fridge. Heat it up." Hermione said. She sent a smile to Mark. He nodded.

"Thanks."

Hermione nodded and looked back down at Draco. His face was so peaceful. Almost as though he had no worries in the world. And Hermione knew for a fact that he did have worries. Who didn't?

Hermione leaned close to his face, studying it. After he left, she wanted to have a mental picture of him in her brain. She had gone over his eyes, mouth, and nose, when his eyes opened and stared at her.

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco's voice cracked. It couldn't be. She had disappeared off the face of the earth. He blinked. Slowly, the face turned into Teliqua's. He got up slowly. Teliqua was staring at him with fear. As though he was some horrid monster from her past.

"No." she whispered.

Draco watched her. "What? What did I say?" he was sure all he had said was Hermione. And how would that bother her?

Teliqua stood quickly. "I have to go." And with those words, she left the room.

Draco was very confused. What had just happened?

* * *

Hermione raced into the closest bathroom. Her face and hair, was still Teliqua's. How could he know? Did she act too much like Hermione. She dropped her face into her hands. What would she do now?

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not writing more, but I have to go…see ya!**


	13. Confused

**Hey, it's me! Boy, I am tired. Well, let's get on with the story!**

**The Obsession With Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban**

**Chapter Twelve: Confused**

**Disclaimer: I own me, myself, and nobody else. I own my stories, my brain, and maybe a few other things. But I don't own Harry Potter!**

Hermione considered her position. If she were to just up and leave, that would make Draco even more suspicious, and Mark would be more than a bit disappointed. She calmed herself down and exited the bathroom. 

Draco was coming down the hall toward her. 

"Hey, are you all right? Did I offend you in some way?" He asked, concern etched on his face. 

Hermione forced a smile. "I'm fine. Something just startled me is all." 

Draco looked at her doubtfully. "Okay." He said. "I'm going down to eat." 

Hermione nodded. "I have to go home. Tell Mark I'll be here at seven tomorrow morning to make breakfast." 

Draco nodded, gave her another concerned look and disappeared down the hall. 

Hermione sighed and went down the hall, down the stairs and exited through the front door. She climbed into her car and began the drive home. As she looked into the rearview mirror, she grew worried; the car behind her was following way to closely. As she slowed to turn into her neighborhood, the car behind her smashed the front of his car into the back of her car. 

* * *

Draco heard Mark's cell phone ring, and knowing Mark was already asleep went to find it. He found it on the hall table. He flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mark?" A familiar voice said on the other end.

"Actually, this is Draco Malfoy. Mark's asleep. Can I help you?" 

"Draco? Hey, this is He-Teliqua. Look someone smashed into the back of my car and it's in the repair shop. I don't have a way to get to work tomorrow." 

"Are you all right?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. The guy in the other car hit his head pretty hard. But he should be fine." Teliqua did sound fine. 

"I can pick you up." Draco offered. 

"What?" Teliqua sounded quite astonished. 

"Is that okay? Just tell me where you live and I'll come pick you up." Draco said. 

"Well, okay." Teliqua told Draco where she lived and then hung up the phone.

* * *

Draco followed the instructions to Teliqua's house. He turned off the car and walked up to the front door of the townhouse and rang the doorbell. 

The door opened a few minutes later to Teliqua wrapped in a bathrobe and as if she had just woken up. Her eyes widened. 

"What time is it?" she gasped. Draco resisted the urge to laugh at her bewildered state and looked at his watch. 

"I decided to come a little early so you'd be there by seven. It's 6:45." Draco answered her. 

"Come in. I'll hurry and go get ready." Teliqua motioned him into the house and then hurried up the stairs. 

Draco looked around the room. There was a small fireplace and he was surprised at how many candles were on the mantle and the kitchen table and in the kitchen. She was like Hermione! He spied a CD Player on the corner of the counter. He went over and discovered all CDs of Josh Groban, a few of Switchfoot, Flyleaf, and Within Temptation.

"Interesting." He murmured. He went back into the living room and a big, purple candle caught his eye. He walked over to the mantle and studied the candle. His eyes widened. It was Hermione's candle. No one else had a exact candle like Hermione's.

Teliqua was Hermione!

* * *

**Ha! How did you like that? I decided to speed things up. Hope you like! Please leave a review!**

**C.C.B**


	14. A Date

Hey, it's me again Ha! Okay, I'm updating! Proud of me? I thought so…

* * *

The Obsession with Candles, Fire, and Josh Groban

Chapter Thirteen: A Date

Disclaimer: If I were a professional writer, I don't think my head would hurt as much. (Seeing as beginners bang their head on the desk (Like me). And if you don't…well, you will.)

* * *

Draco turned as Hermione trotted down the stairs in white Capri's and a yellow v-neck T-shirt. He could see through her mask, he could see the woman he loved.

"Are you ready to go, Draco?" Hermione asked as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

It was her voice. Hermione's wonderful, beautiful voice. Draco didn't know what possessed him. He marched over to her and about to grab her when he realized what he was doing.

Hermione was staring at him as though he had grown an extra head.

"Are you okay, Draco?" she asked.

"Quite. Let's go before Mark wakes up." Draco took her arm and led her out to his car.

On the drive to back to Mark's house, Draco buried himself deep in his thoughts. As they pulled into the drive and Hermione started to open the door, he grabbed her hand.

"Teliqua. Would you like to go out sometime?" He mentally slapped his head. Was that any way to ask her out?

"Um, like a date?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

She appeared worried for a few seconds, but then smiled. "Sure, when?"

"How about Friday night? Say, seven?" Draco thought quickly and was relieved the answer didn't seem stupid.

"Yeah, I'm free." Hermione smiled at him and then exited the car.

Draco sighed. Now what? A date wasn't anyway to confront Hermione with the truth…

* * *

Hermione thought nothing of Draco's odd behavior. She merely thought of it as jitterbugs from asking her out. She cheered inside. That must mean he was over Shaylie!

"Hey, Teliqua." Mark greeted as he came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mark. How did you sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. Hey, are you busy Friday night?" Mark asked casually. Hermione froze.

"Yes, why? Did you need me to work?"

"Well, no. Never mind. It's nothing." Mark left the kitchen in a hurry.

Now, Mark's behavior was a lot stranger than Draco's!

* * *

**I am so sorry, guys. I know I need to update, so I do, but it only draws out the story. I am so sorry it's so short!! It's all worth a long chapter, I promise. **

**There should only be a few more chapters!!**

**Celebrytie!**


	15. The End

**I know you are all very mad at me, but I have wonderful excuses! Wanna hear them?**

**(Drum roll)**

**3. I got really lazy**

**2. I had a long case of writer's block**

**and number one on my list of excuses is….**

**(LONG DRUM ROLL)**

**I moved! **

**Happy now? Thought so…**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Truth At Last**

**Celebrytie Aris Channas**

Hermione knew what she had to do. She couldn't let Draco fall in love with Teliqua, even if they were the same person. She loved Draco, and hang it! Teliqua couldn't get in the way!

Friday night came and it wasn't Teliqua who stood in front of the mirror, but Hermione Granger looking her best.

She heard Draco's knock just as she finished putting on her lip gloss. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Now was the time.

She pulled the door open, but it wasn't Draco who stood before her. It was Mark.

"Oh, hello, Mark." She smiled at him politely.

"Who are you?" He asked, confused. Hermione realized her mistake.

"I'm Hermione Granger, a friend of Teliqua's. Sorry." Hermione smiled, but her face changed as Mark's eyes widened and he grabbed her hand.

"Draco's been looking for you everywhere! Come with me!" He pulled her out to his car and opened the door for her.

"Mark, wait-" she tried to say, but Mark pushed her inside, closed the door and hurried around to the other side.

--

Draco smoothed his shirt nervously, and then rang the doorbell. Hermione was in for a surprise and he wanted it to be good. Of course, he already knew this wasn't the way to tell her he knew who she was. But, hang it, he was in love with Hermione and Hermione was the one for him!

Why wasn't she answering the door? Had she forgotten about tonight? Draco rang the doorbell again.

--

"Mark, Draco's probably waiting for me at my house." Hermione said when he came back from searching his house.

"What? Why?" He asked as he pulled out of the drive.

"Well, I'm going to go on a date with him tonight. If he hasn't already left." Hermione smiled grimly.

"I am so sorry! But I'm very glad you two got back together." Mark was silent the rest of the way back to her house.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief to see that Draco's car was in the driveway still. She jumped out of the car without a word to Mark.

"Draco!" She called, hurrying up to the door where he was standing.

He turned and his jaw dropped.

"Hermione!" He held out his arms and she fell into his embrace.

"Why'd you leave me?" he murmured against her hair.

"I was Teliqua. I never did. I thought you liked Shaylie." Hermione's words came out in a rush.

"Hush." Draco said. "I know. And it's all right." He pulled back, and dropped to his knees. "Hermione, I don't have a ring yet, but I just know that it was torture when you left. And after finding you, I was so blissfully happy. So, will you marry me sometime in the future?"

Hermione laughed. "What, no wand?" She dropped to her knees too, flinging her arms around him. "Oh, yes, Draco! Yes!"

Mark watched on with a highly amused face. Why was it he never got the girl?

--

**THE END**

**You guys cannot believe how relieving it is to have this story done! The weight (along with guilt) is leaving!**

**I'm sorry it wasn't longer, but I knew I'd just delete it if I didn't finish it!**

**Please review!**

**Celebrytie.**


End file.
